


Save My Soul: A Galaxy On Her Face

by LilyandLeather



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Doesn't give ANYTHING away, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Learning to Swim, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Oral Sex, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), So much kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, Will be a later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyandLeather/pseuds/LilyandLeather
Summary: "He looked down on her, his heart practically flying up into the sky, filled with every positive emotion possible. Ever since he was a small child, he dreamed about and thought flying the Falcon would be the most powerful feeling in the world. Even when he was Supreme Leader, those emotions could not hold up to the feeling of flying his father’s ship. Somehow, this tiny desert rat of a woman, full of chaos and love, surpassed all of that for him. She filled him with every bit of hope that had been drained from his soul for twenty years. She was the first person who actually, truly WANTED him and he knew exactly what he wanted to say to her.“You . . . Always you. I never want you to leave my sight again.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren | Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	Save My Soul: A Galaxy On Her Face

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY LOVES!
> 
> I HATE Valentines Day with a deep and burning passion, and have always disliked it, whether I was dating or single. I guess its due to Gifts being my absolute LAST love language?! But also, shouldn't we all love the people in our lives on more days than just this one? Anywhoo, that's my soapbox for the day.
> 
> ANYWAY, I know that Reylo Love is something we ALL can get behind, so I thought I would bring some of that to you! I have outlined "Save My Soul", and am still working on it a bit, but came up with this scene and NEEDED to write it. Releasing it today seemed appropriate and gives you a preview of what this fic will look like later! I hope you enjoy and find a way to love those around you today!
> 
> Here is the link for the fic this chapter will one day be a part of if you would like to follow along! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908146/chapters/52291372
> 
> #

Ben’s pouting, full lips slowly pulled away from Rey’s as she grabbed his black sweater harder, begging him to stay kissing her forever. It was far from their first kiss, but somehow, each one was sweeter than the last, and she never wanted them to stop. If Rey was fully honest with herself, she lived in constant fear and worry that Ben would be pulled back into the World Between Worlds at any point in time, for any number of reasons. Sometimes she did not even need a reason for that fear, it just came upon her, often at night, often in nightmares. But he would always wake her up, and hold her until she came back to reality, the reality of a dream like existence. Ben kept reassuring her that he WAS back with her, in body and soul, and she knew it to be true, but she struggled to believe it. Time would tell if she could ever believe it. Because of her fear, she felt the need to hold onto him as much as possible; never leaving his side. She reached to initiate another kiss and Ben stood up to his full height, pulling them apart by default. He ran his arms up her side, from where they were resting on her hips, and placed his massive hands on her shoulders.

Staring into her eyes, Ben wanted to give her everything the universe would allow him to, but yet still terror filled his heart that he could lose her at a moment’s notice. He took a deep breath thinking of how much he felt the same as before, but yet different. The time spent in the World Between Worlds and wrecked havoc on his mental, emotional, and physical state. His body had lost most of its mass, and gaining that back was going to take time, food, and workouts. He started down that path the moment he returned, but it was a slow process, and he was shocked that Rey still found him attractive in his weakened state. Conversely, she was as healthy as ever, filled out with consistent, high quality food. Her slightly curvier body greatly pleased him, she was still slight, but the fuller hips, thighs, and yes, even her breasts were even fuller by a tad, was a far cry from the starving girl he first picked up and carried onto his shuttle. It was a _very_ welcome change.

“You really don’t wanna let me go, do you?” His teasing smile still made her stomach turn and leap in the best way possible and she honestly wished it would never leave his face. She resolved to do everything in her power to keep that smile on his face for life.

“I’m afraid I never will, I cherish every moment we have and I do not intend to lose any single thing about you.” Ben reached and lightly touched her cheek with the pad if his index finger, moving it up and wrapping stray hair’s behind her ear. He softly pinched her ear lobe, twisting it between his thumb and finger, as they stood on the shore of the largest lake either of them had ever seen. Ben’s mind exploded with an idea.

“Take your clothes off!” he almost pushed back off her, and before Rey could totally compute what was going on, Ben stripped his sweater off, and was unclasping his blaster belt.

“Here? Now? Ben come on, we have no idea who else is out here! I know it’s the back country, but you never know who might be watching!”

Ben now pulled his boots off, hopping on one foot to maintain his balance, “No one is around here for miles. You heard what they said! This is BOTH of our ancestral homes, and no one has been here in ages! Besides, it’s been at least twenty years since I had a good swim!” With his final comment, Ben pulled his pants off, leaving only his short undergarments on, and ran past her taking a diving jump into the lake.

Rey raised a hand to shade her eyes from the glaring sun, squinting to stare at the spot where he disappeared. When he did not pop right back up as she thought he would, her mind went into anxiety mode, thinking of how water was a conduit for the World Between Worlds and started to internally panic when he did not surface right away; her heart raced in her chest for the first time since he returned out of panic. Her past homes had been deserts, water was still something she struggled to understand, and frankly trust. Once he finally broke the surface, she was able to take the breath she was holding. He somehow was able to barely keep his head above water, but he continued to bob in the water with the face of a man enjoying a boyhood hobby for the first time in many, many years. Rey charged toward the shore, about to give him a piece of her mind. She clinched her fists, as she yelled to him,

“YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH BEN SOLO. STOP THAT.”

Ben started to swim over to her , “Did it once already sweetheart, once more couldn’t hurt, now could it?”

“You FORGET that the closest I’ve been to water is a raging ocean, and a portal to the realm that was holding you captive right? I grew up in the desert, it’s not exactly my comfort zone!”

Ben looked at the woman standing on the edge of the water, too scared to come join him in its refreshing cool, to lonely to stay where she stood, as the waves he was making treading water lapped at the tips of her boots. He wanted her in with him, badly, but knew it would be a process. “Come on in Rey, the water is a little cold, but you’ll get used to it, I promise. I won’t let you drown.” Rey crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow in his direction, but remained silent. “My father threw me in, with a ‘good luck kid!’ wave when I was six and said it was a great way to learn to swim; pure survival. I’m pretty sure my mother was ready to kill him if I hadn’t figured it out in time.”

“Well if you think I’m gonna LET you throw me in, I’ll just drag your ass back to the World Between Worlds and leave you there!” Rey shouted back at him, her face glowing a shade of pink that about sent him into orbit.

Ben cocked his head to the side, smirking at her. “You know you want to. It’s just a matter of mustering up the courage. He slowly swam over until his feet caught the edge of the lake and walked up to Rey. He also did not miss the way that his wet chest caught her breath, he had her right where he wanted her. “Rey, please,” he paused for effect, lowing his vocal tone and reaching for her hand, “take off your clothes down to your undergarments, and I’ll walk you in, we can go as deep as you are comfortable with,” he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, “Come join me, let’s just take a moment to relax. We have the rest of our lives to walk on dry ground, take this moment to be with me.” He again paused for dramatic effect, knowing both of their memories were racing back to the throne room. “Please.”

“Well, kriff off Ben, you ask me like that,” Rey reached up to pull off her vest as her eyes grew misty, “I feel compelled to grant you your wish.” Rey continued by unclasping her belt and tossing it over next to his. She reached up to pull her top off, revealing her binder. Ben clumsily reached for her waistband,

“Do you, uh, need help…..” he arched one side of his mouth into a cocky smile.

“I know how to undress myself Benjamin Solo, for once let me do it myself, you’ve had enough practice of late, it’s quite easy.”

“Thank goodness you left those arm wraps on Tatooine, because I’m not sure I’d know the half of how to get them off.” Rey glared at his teasing, but knew he could see through her anger. The ability to read each other’s thoughts was fantastic and hellish in times like this. Still, Rey did not block him out; she would never block him out. By this time, she had slipped off her boots, stripped her pants, and was tying her hair up into a top bun.

“Just one? You have changed!” he teased her again.

“Going to the Underworld to rescue your dyad partner does things to you, you know.” She teased him back as she messed with her hair.

Ben became solemn for a moment, “waiting for your dyad partner does too. . .” Rey noticed the change in his demeanor, knowing they both needed rest. She reached up to touch the side of his face that used to house his scar.

“I know Ben. I know.” He looked up and down her mostly naked body, noting that she still had her undergarments on and thought with swimming being the present topic, he’d rather not push his luck. He’d have her naked by the end of the day either way, it would just take some time to get there. Her eyes were scared, unsure, but he knew she wanted to join him in the water. He took the hand he held, and turned toward the body of water in front of them.

“You won’t notice much of a difference in feeling until the water is well up your chest, when you become buoyant. We’ll walk out to that point, and you can tell me how comfortable you are.”

“I should be fine as long as my feet are on solid ground, it being suspended that’s concerning, having nothing to ground me is unnerving.” He looked at her softly, wishing he could take away her fear now, and forever.  
“If you panic, grab onto me, I’ll keep you grounded.” Rey nodded as she slowly started to follow Ben out into the water. Taking hesitant steps, the water surrounding her feet felt cold, but somewhat comforting. She enjoyed the lightness of rain on her hands, and the feeling of water now covering her feet reminded her of that same calming sensation. Ben now stood in front of her, and reached down to grab her other hand, walking backwards into the water. His face was serious but carried a soft almost-smile twist of his mouth. It made her feel safe and seen, which was an unfamiliar sensation, but most welcome. “How are you doing?” He asked as the water touched her knees.

“Is it always this awkward to walk in water?” She asked, struggling to figure out how to walk smoothly through the fluid. Ben chuffed to himself.

“Yes, yes it is, you learn to work with it over time.” She smiled softly at his assurance. They wordlessly continued to walk into the water, until Rey was covered from the waist down. She felt a chill creep over her body and from head to toe shook slightly. She glanced up at Ben who stifled a growl in his throat, thinking of how he could make her shake in a similar way, though with different circumstances. He glanced behind him, and asked her, “Can I let go for a second?” Rey nodded her head, and Ben let her hands fall to her side and sat down, sliding back into the water, only stopping when it came up to his chin.

“Take the leap Rey, come to me. I’m touching the bottom, but you won’t be.”

“Ben I’m not sure…….” He pulled out his hand reaching for her.

“Please Rey. Trust me.” Rey looked hesitantly at him, but knew in her soul that taking the literal plunge was going to be the only way she would get this done. Taking figurative plunges was how she lived her life in the past, and she could not hide that part of herself now. With resolve, she bit her bottom lip, spread her arms in front of her, mimicking Ben’s movements and leaned forward, sliding into the water. It shocked her how cold the lake was on her face, and how quickly she fell beneath its surface. She thrashed all her limbs as panic enveloped her core, it seemed like an eternity as she feared she would never take a breath again, when two hands reached down under her arms and pulled her chest up out of the water easily. Rey’s eyes were clouded with water, when she felt those two hands become two arms pulling her toward his chest. She instinctively reached around his neck, burying her face into his becoming more familiar by the day, shoulder.

“Easy going there scavenger, I’ve got you. That was a good first try.”

“I’m done, I’m done—this is too much.” Rey mumbled into his wet skin, determined to never attempt swimming again. It was too hard, it was terrifying to her, and she refused to do something that draining in her life ever again. She wrapped her legs around Ben’s waist and held on for dear life as he continued to stand solid on the bottom of the lake, the water at both their necks. He laughed to himself, reaching up to stroke her now wet hair to calm her down, and leaning his own face against hers. He had not spent much time with her, but he was learning her tics already, and he already could feel anxiety leaving her body as she relaxed in his arms. He held her for a good ten minutes in silence as the shock of her panic left her slowly. Rey was not used to showing her fear, and when she did, needed time to work herself out of it, as long as she was lovingly supported. When he felt her wanting to move off of him, he asked, pulling his head away from her’s,

“Hey, you’re safe you know that, right?”

“Yeah, still terrifying though.”

“We’ll take our time. Do you feel like you can push off of me a bit and try to float on your stomach?” Rey nodded, before moving her head away from his shoulder, and looking at his face less than an inch away from her own.

She smiled and laughed in relief, “I can’t believe you’re mine,” she reached up and put her hand on his face. He leaned forward and put his forehead on her’s, closing his eyes, and breathing her in. The only times he felt peace these days were when she was with him, which thank goodness was most of the time, but it still felt so foreign; a dream that could be stolen away at any moment. But he pushed those thoughts aside, and refocused on the woman in his arms.

“You always have been, from day one. I’ll have to tell you about that sometime.” She jerked her head back, and with a questioning face as she was about to ask him to tell her right now, he interrupted,

“Push off, kick your feet out behind you, put your hands on my shoulder to stabilize yourself. Don’t forget to breathe too.” Rey did as she was instructed, and while it felt awkward to her, she was quickly amazed at how the water almost wanted to keep her up. Ben kept his hands to his side, and would only touch her when a part of her body was not cooperating with the water. “Keep your hips pushed up a bit more, your goal is to keep your head above water, not the rest of your body, your legs can fall below. It’ll take less effort that way." Rey focused on her movements most of all, but was gaining comfort just resting in his care. It was probably mostly Ben, but still, the water was starting to become comforting to her as she floated.

“Will this work on my back?” she asked. Ben smiled.

“Yeah it will, but you won’t be able to use me for support. I’ll keep my hands on your neck to help.” Ben reached for her shoulders, as she tucked under and rolled over. He was tempted to help her swim by using the bond to transfer skills, but he resisted. This was turning out to be an amazing experience for him, and he wanted to remember it for years to come, so anything he could do to extend it would work in both their favors. As she settled on her back, he moved around to her flank, so he could support her neck and hips. He reached his arms under her, as she leaned back into the water, her arms spread out to the side.

“Keep breathing Rey. Breathe and relax, soon it will become easier and natural for you. Once you get this down, we’ll work on treading water.” He lightly moved his hand from her lower back, to her ass, cupping one side of it in the palm of his hand, pushing it up to encourage her to raise her hips just a tad, to make floating easier. With his other hand, he supported her back between her shoulder blades. She followed his touch suggestions easily and soon relaxed in the water enough to close her eyes. He followed as her body moved, gliding in the water as the waves inched her away from him. As he continued to remain silent, he saw her body relaxing as she gained comfort and he took the opportunity to really see her. Thinking back to the first time he had seen her in person, he realized that since that day in the jungle, circumstances prevented them from slowing down to truly be with each other, with full uninterrupted intent. The Force required their attention for so long, and it seemed to now be shifting toward protecting them from the outside world; neither of them felt a pull to be anywhere than right here, and he was grateful for it. For the first time in nearly 20 years, he could breathe and live in peace.  
Ben watched as Rey’s hair was quickly falling out of her top bun and flowing out into the water, moving easily in whatever direction the water rippled. He reached up and messed with her head, finding the strip she used to tie up her hair, and pulled it out. He took his hand and ran it though her wet locks, giving her a slight scalp massage as he did so. She smiled in reaction to his actions, but kept her eyes closed. He never wanted to see the three buns of a girl waiting for her parents again, and reminded himself to point this out to her should she ever put them in again. He shifted his gaze from her hair to her eyelashes; so tiny and soft, but utterly perfect. They matched the dainty freckles that scattered her face which were fading in recent months with her being indoors more often than not during the heat of the day, but he needed her to get that tan back sooner rather than later, so they could pop out again. He wished he could kiss every single one of them slowly, forever.

Rey stretched her arms out from her side, and moved them above her head, looking like a water goddess, blissfully taking in the moment, her expression continually softening, her hands increasingly wrinkled as she played with the surface of the water. Her lips parted slowly as she took a deep breath in, her chest expanding and deflating with ease, finally after months of anguish. Her breasts under her binder rose and seemed to grow fuller on the following breath, and Ben had to restrain himself from kissing them, and her lips, repeatedly. How he wished her binder was off, and he could view her breasts in this water, in full sunlight. Either of them fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, always so perky, welcoming and asking him to come and play. He barely had to graze them to bring a reaction from Rey, and it was his favorite way to torture her in the throes of passion, and her reactions told him it was worth his time. When he first confronted her, she physically still looked like a child due to being malnourished and almost dangerously thin. He appreciated how she had filled out, in the best way possible. Seeing her laying prostrate in the water before him, he started to notice things about her physically he missed before. Granted, he was distracted during those times, but not any less enthralled. Her stomach was now fuller while maintaining her womanly figure, her hips were wider, her thighs stronger. Her muscles under her skin were gaining their tone back, she was gaining strength right along with him, in these days after their reunion. Neither of them were no longer dying from their bond being torn out of them, in a slow march toward a painful death. When they met the first time, he was afraid of breaking her, leading him to demand to be the one to carry her onto the command shuttle. None of his troopers would have been that delicate or caring of her. Now, her body gave him flesh he could grab onto and he liked it. A lot. She definitely would not break now. She could probably break him though, and he would welcome it.

“What are you looking at?” Rey squinted up at Ben with one eye, as her hands continued to weave in and out of the water. 

He looked down on her, his heart practically flying up into the sky, filled with every positive emotion possible. Ever since he was a small child, he dreamed about and thought flying the Falcon would be the most powerful feeling in the world. Even when he was Supreme Leader, those emotions could not hold up to the feeling of flying his father’s ship. Somehow, this tiny desert rat of a woman, full of chaos and love, surpassed all of that for him. She filled him with every bit of hope that had been drained from his soul for twenty years. She was the first person who actually, truly WANTED him and he knew exactly what he wanted to say to her.

“You . . . Always you. I never want you to leave my sight again.”

“You flatter me good sir.” She closed her eyes in relaxation again. Everything in his soul compelled him to do the thing he had once swore he would never do. A tinge of panic erupted in his soul as his mind made itself up, but almost immediately left. The Force practically married them anyway, might as well make it official.

“Marry me Rey. Please.” He knew his voice sounded pathetic, like he was pleading for her, but his heart ached for her to be with him for the rest of his life, and maybe pathetic pleading was where he was at these days. If it got her to say yes, he’d do anything she asked of him.

Rey’s eyes opened as she jerked her head up, out of the water. It shocked him, and she folded in half at the waist, sinking into the water as her concentration for floating disappeared as quickly as Ben’s grip of support on her. She struggled to find footing but somehow found air again, sputtering water out of her mouth. Ben tried to reach for her to steady her panic, but with her spraying water everywhere and getting it into his eyes, the task proved difficult to say the least. She thrashed around, but eventually her hands found his chest again as she latched on for dear life. She rubbed the water from her own eyes and looked at him intently, but with questions. Her mind was racing with thoughts uncontrollable. Where would they live? The First Order was still out there and he technically was still in charge of it. There WAS still a war going on, and would the Resistance even welcome him into their ranks? Would they welcome HER back into their ranks with her new “family name”? She wanted him desperately, but the logistics of how that worked were getting in her way, and she realized her face must have shown this thought process when he asked, concern on his face,

“Bad timing?” He searched her face for a deeper meaning in a mild panic himself. Rey however, never considered leaving him a possibility. Of course she wanted him, that was not the question on her mind now. Their lives in the past were too busy for her to even DREAM of a quiet domestic life. She felt the Force calling her to something larger, something more important, but since they joined souls, the Force was content, and did not oppose Ben’s proposal. They both felt it, and knew it would happen in some way. She felt the Force pulling her toward him and took that as her answer. The details of how it would work out would be sorted soon enough. She reached up around his neck and drew her face closer to his.

“No, perfect timing,” she half whispered to him. He smiled just as big as he did on Exegol, and in the field in Elsewhere . . . and on Tatooine. His eyes crinkled on the side and his dimples shown even more with the light reflecting off the water. She reached around for his face, as the water and his massive hands at her waist held them up, both their legs kicking to keep them afloat. Ben could not help it, he was feeding her body instructions on how to tread water as he pushed them farther out into the lake. She leaned in to give him a deep kiss, but not allowing her tongue to distract his. She opened her eyes and released his lips while still cradling his face with her hands, their noses mere inches apart, and responded to his question,

“Yes Ben Solo. Of course I will marry you.” She grabbed his hair, and took hold of it as he now deeply kissed her back, this time using his tongue to dance with hers. This time she did not stop him. While keeping his arms around her, he moved one hand up her back to grab and massage her neck. Their legs continued to move in rhythm with each other, always missing the other, yet constantly keeping them afloat. It felt odd to Ben to be talking of marriage in this way, but both his grandparents and parents were married at one point, and he was not about to deny himself this pleasure. Rey read his concerning thoughts through their bond, and wordlessly reasoned with him that a family was the only thing she ever desired, and wanted nothing more.

That affirmation did it for Ben and dictated their next several moves as his cock started to harden, even in the cold water. Rey felt his mind slip into the carnal place it went when he wanted her body. She no longer was suspended in the water with soft and compassionately dorky Ben, who bounces on one leg to take clothes off before diving into a lake. He was transforming into the Ben who charged into Exegol with one goal in mind; her, and how deeply he wanted to be with her. Rey laughed slightly, and told him through their bond to take off her binder and panties. Ben did not need to be told twice. He briefly spoke verbally to her even though their bond would have been sufficient,

“If we’re gonna do this here, I’ll need to stand on land.” They broke apart quickly, and Ben swam back to the stability of water covered mud and sand. Rey still did not understand swimming, but through awkward treading, was able to quickly find her way back to him. HER feet could not touch, but his were, and that was enough; he could ground both of them. She continued to tread water, finding it easier with every passing moment, as he reached behind her, and unbound her binder, kissing her ear as he did so. She giggled at the tickling sensation of his facial hair on her cheek and neck. She was quickly learning to love the beard; it suited him and this new life they were building. Ben released her breasts and threw the binder back on the shore.

“Show off.” She teased him. He reached around her and struggled to get her panties off in the water, so he resorted to tearing them off and discarding the pieces back into the lake. 

“You won’t need those anymore.” He growled into her lips as he found them again, pulling her back into him as she wrapped her wet arms around the both of them at his neck. With one arm wrapped around her, he took the other one down between her legs and found her clit. He was proud of himself for finding it so easily, as each time they fucked, it was getting easier to read her body’s messages. He tried not to cheat and read her thoughts though the bond, but sometimes that was priceless; to see how dark his Rey of light could be. Rey gasped at his touch. He was shocked to find, that even in the water, she was warmer and wetter than either of them realized. Ben continued to kiss her neck and her chin as he played with her.

“Do you need some help or are you good?” His arm was in her way, preventing her from grabbing his cock in kind.

“I want to see the desert scavenger cum in water, don’t distract me.” He ordered into her neck, continuing to kiss every inch of bare skin he could find, and there was a lot of it.

“Well, if you insist I be a scavenger again, then . . . yes sir, Supreme Leader.” Ben stopped kissing her to glare at her playfulness.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that.” He took a large gulp of air and dunked his head under the water. Rey let go of him, starting to move her arms to keep her treading, and jerked her whole body when Ben’s mouth found her clit in the murky lake. She reached down through the water with one hand to grab his hair, her body heating up in the cool water, and tensing at his touch. First from her waist down, but then her core soon followed suit. Luckily, her arms still worked and she could keep her head above water for the time being. She leaned her hair back into the water wetting it all over again, when Ben came up for air. His mouth gaped open as he gasped for some breath’s, but his grin told her a different story, he was enjoying every moment of this. Prior to this situation, their sex was pretty standard for human relations when it came to positions, but apparently they now were moving into the experimental stage of their sexual relationship and neither of them were bothered the smallest bit. 

“Do that again.” Rey dared him only half-serious. She was shocked when with a single finger point at her in acknowledgement, he did it again. “You are Han Solo’s son, you know that?” She mumbled to him through the bond, as her eyes closed in expectancy of his touch. He grabbed her ass harder in response, causing her to laugh outright as he started to lap at her clit, wet from him and the lake at the same time. His hands grew even tighter on her ass, somehow making her more sensitive to his mouth’s magic on the lips between her legs. He rounded her clit with his tongue, sending her into full body shakes and twitches. How she was able to keep herself afloat was beyond her, but the Force probably had something to do with it by now. He then stopped his direct attention to her clit, sending a whine of passion out of her mouth, and shifted to kissing her instead, thus prolonging her beautiful agony. Once his breath was becoming harder to hold, he came up for air a second time gasping, wishing he could last longer under water. He hungrily grinned at her as he grabbed onto her once more, continuing to feel for her beneath the surface. He locked eyes with her, and changed his approach toward palming her, waiting for her body to tell him she was ready to take him. He knew she was close when Rey closed her eyes, and slightly leaned her head back. Ben slipped a finger inside her, letting it sit there for a minute so she could adjust to him. He felt her constrict onto his finger as a tease, and immediately slipped a second one inside. He then tried something new, and started to pinch her between the pads of his fingers inside her and palm outside of her, ever so slightly. He took note of her reactions, and discovered it was doing amazing things to her; namely he felt her mind go blank for a split second before she regained control of her thoughts. Her mouth gaped open as her whole body started to tremble constantly and no longer in bursts as was her normal reaction, she gasped for breath when her body would allow, and Ben knew there was no practical way she’d stay afloat under his control in this manner. He pulled out of her, swiftly grabbed her around the waist, and pushed her barely to the shore. She moaned as she opened her eyes,

“Ben, don’t stop……”

He lightly chuckled at her assumption, “I’m not, just making it more comfortable for you.” When her ass finally touched the sandy bottom of the lake he growled into her ear in practically a whisper, “Lay back, I’m gonna take you in this lake . . . right here, right now.” Rey allowed herself to be lowered by him, the water covering her lower half up to her stomach. Ben positioned himself over her, and with his plump lips started to work on her now dry breasts. Her nipples quickly grow hard and perky as they touched the air of Naboo. She reached up and wrapped one hand around his neck, the other she played with his ear and hair as he kissed her breasts. Her back arched at the touch of his tongue slowly circling her nipples, as his fingers dug into her hips, pinning her down into the sand. She could not move away if she wanted to with all the force his body could muster keeping her still. She could feel him growing harder between her thighs, as his cock rubbed against them, and she knew it would be mere seconds before he was inside her. Her body ached for him to be there now, but he was distracted by his mouth’s pleasure at the moment. She felt her wetness starting to leak out of her and she knew she was ready. She looked up, pleading him to fill her, into those two toned brown eyes that once looked so ancient to her, but now sparkled with new life and purpose. Gone were the dark bags and sunken eyes of a man sleep deprived. Gone were the hollow cheeks of a man over exhausted with the effort of keeping himself alive long enough to wait for her. Where he once wanted the power of the universe at his fingertips, he now only wanted them touching her. It had always been her, and his heart could finally rest. Not since the day before his parents sent him to Luke had he felt peace like he was experiencing now. He reached down and slipped his fingers into her again, and Rey heard a guttural moan escape his pursed lips.

“You’re so ready Rey . . .” She did not need him to tell her that.

“Then what are you waiting for Supreme Leader?” She slightly pinched the back of his neck and raised her head slightly to close in on his glare. “Capture me.” Ben refused to hesitate in steadying himself above the woman who was committed to him for life, feeling like his body could not hold any more possible love for her than at this very moment. He reached down to his cock, and guided it to the tip of her entrance. Her face relaxed at the quickly becoming familiar sensation of him filling her completely, and sighed as he eased himself into her. He sat for a moment inside her not moving, feeling her clinch around him in relief; he knew she would not be long and started rocking back and forth on his knees, moving in and out of her slowly.

Ben’s motions created waves in the surrounding water, which matched the waves he was creating in her body and mind. She could feel him physically, but as her body adjusted to his presence inside her, she could also feel him entering her though their bond. It enhanced both of their sensations and she could feel his body tensing with excitement, but also resisting his own urge to fill her right now. He wanted to allow her the same amount of pleasure and time. Ben acknowledged her silent thanks, and reached for her hands, lacing his fingers into hers and moving them above her head, burying both of them deeper in the sand with every thrust. The water felt cool on his legs, but the rest of him was burning alive. Rey moaned as he sped up a bit inside her, “Ben, let my hand go….” She moaned to him. He unlaced her right hand, allowing her to reach down to touch her clit, forcing him to take a hint; she needed more stimulation to cum. He immediately went back to working on her nipples as her body started to shake and flinch in unpredictable ways. For all the times they had fucked, and even though it was new to them, they both were learning how to enjoy it better, deeper, longer, and how to put off climaxing to extend the experience. However in this moment, Ben was about at his whit’s end of need, and was not going to leave Rey’s pleasure behind. He would be paying her back for rescuing him for the rest of his life and his payments started right here.

Ben glanced up from his position of worshiping her breasts, when he felt her breath change into that all too familiar indication she would cum soon. He moved faster into her, feeling her hips hit the wet sand beneath her as he pushed himself into her even deeper. He was sure she was as full as she could be, but he wanted to try to get even deeper into her, to drive her just as crazy as he felt.

Something Rey appreciated about sex was the way the bond totally opened for them right before either of them came. It felt as if his soul unapologetically, completely merged with hers. She could not tell where one of them ended and the other began, as their souls swirled together in the Force, exchanging thoughts, emotions, feelings, desires, and passions. The bond made sex easy once they got the hang of the physicality of it, as each understood exactly what the other needed. There was something organic happening between them, untainted by darkness, in these moments of intense intimacy. In these moments, they were fully in the Light, and completely bonded in a next level connection. Having sex as fully balanced individuals with an open bond was the deepest connection either of them ever felt, without debate, without question.

Rey felt herself close, her entire body felt disconnected from the planet they were on, and was floating off somewhere into space. For a split second before she came, Rey saw a galaxy of stars behind her eyes, so detailed and accurate she could point out planets and systems by name if given the chance. The Force was as much a part of her now as Ben was, across space she found him, across time he traveled to meet her at that precise moment, and now every time she came, she visually glimpsed that larger connection inside her. She hoped it would never cease. Ben grunted once more, breaking her out of the small trance, as he thrust into her one final time, sending her into the galaxy with wave upon wave of pleasure, her body somehow tensing and releasing all at once, and then it repeated the experience. Ben upon seeing her cum, felt a tightening in his core, and moved his face to her neck in anticipation. He came, filling her with his own waves of pleasure, clinching down into her with his hips and thighs driving his cock as deep as her body would let it go, but also finding himself biting her shoulder as he did so. He could feel both of their releases at practically the same time, her’s lasting a bit longer than his, as she helped extend his pleasure though their bond. When he felt her pleasure subsiding, he collapsed on top of her as she regained consciousness, continually stroking his hair. Their bond connection meant their breaths matched, as they felt the energy they created in their bodies releasing back into the Force and feeding it, making it stronger; continually using their dyad to repair the wound in itself and the galaxy. “ . . . a bond that is life giving . . .” Rey mumbled as she stroked Ben’s head, wedged into her shoulder and neck, as his weight crushed her in the best way possible. It all made so much sense now.

Together, they lay in the water, on the lake in Naboo, under the warm afternoon sky, and for once, everything seemed at peace in the universe. When Rey could feel their bond closing for now, she realized how tired she was, and Ben must have felt the same as he eventually pulled himself out of her, stood up, and walked to the shore. He got to his clothes, and turned around to make sure she was managing fine in the water on her own. Rey flipped over onto her stomach, lying on her elbows, her back stretched up as the water lightly flowed around the top of her perfectly round ass. She smiled at him and whipped her wet hair out of her face, as she lightly flicked water up toward him with her feet. He pointed at her in mock correction.

“Hey, now little miss scavenger, you sure you wanna go there? You look pretty comfortable in that water right now, swimming lesson two might need to happen sooner rather than later.” Ben pulled on his pants after shaking the grass out of them, laughing as he did so.

“I don’t know, I kinda think you’d like that.” One of her eyes squinted at him as the bright sun shone onto her face. Ben pulled his black sweater over his head, letting it loose over the pants. He ran his hand through his wet hair, and walked over to Rey offering his hand to help her stand. She kneeled up, and stood, grabbing his hand, her naked white skin standing in stark contrast to his black clothing. Even unintentionally, they were two opposite halves to a whole, as the affirmation hit him all over again--fate needed them together, forever. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips for a final time, until he felt compelled to do it again at least.

“We need to get you tanned up.” He said as he pulled away from her, he reached up and flicked her nose with a finger, “I like those popping freckles on you.” She grinned. “They look like an entire galaxy painted on your face. Your eyes are two suns, shining in the midst of a galaxy of stars. The whole galaxy on the face of the woman I love. How lucky am I?”

“Only a little bit less lucky than I am, to have someone who understands the darkness in my soul, my anger, how conflicted I feel most days, and still thinks there are suns in my eyes and stars on my face. To have someone like you, who gave up everything power could offer, to choose to be with someone as insignificant as me. Ben Solo, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Ben again took her face in his hands, and placed his forehead on hers. They stood in this position for a while, each feeling the breath of the other on their face, each grateful for every second of their life; hard fought for and finally found. Ben opened his eyes to stare at her before speaking.

“I know we have much to discuss, but I’m tired, should we take a nap?” He asked, sensing both their needs.

“After everything we’ve done for the galaxy, I think a nap is exactly what we deserve.” Rey separated herself from him, turning her back, and slowly dipping her body down to pick up her clothes, making sure Ben was watching every bit of her ass move. She pulled her pants over her bare bottom, and followed suit with her shirt, choosing to stick her binder in his back pocket, “For safe keeping,” she whispered to him. She pulled on what remaining clothes were not ripped by Ben’s enthusiasm, and took his hand as he lead her to the hill bordering one side of the lake. He carried their sabers in the other hand, their only possessions currently. Before either of them really knew what was happening, they settled down into a field of tall grass and yellow and purple wild flowers; Rey snuggled into Ben’s arm as he wrapped it around her head and laid it over her stomach. In mere moments, her deep breathing slowed telling him she was fast asleep. He played with a blade of grass in his other hand, twisting and weaving it between his fingers before letting the wind carry it away when it willed. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, speaking to the Force before drifting off to sleep for himself,

“Yes Rey, this is exactly what we deserve.”


End file.
